Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main villain of the TV show Phineas and Ferb. He is portrayed as a routinely bumbling, and forgetful evil scientist intent on taking over the entire tri-state area. He attempts to do so with obscure contraptions and inventions that tend to have "-inator" as the suffix. His plans are always ruined by Perry the Platypus. He's the 1st character in Skapokon's Lawl (Later known as Lawl Nova) Moveset Neutral B: Pure Evil Bubble Doofenshmirtz uses a gun to shoot a green beam that creates a bubble around anyone who touches it. Inside the bubble, you're unable to attack. After a few hits, the bubble blows up. This attack can also affect to proyectiles. After being hit, the "bubbled" proyectile is stopped and it can be picked up. Side B: Super Star Doofenshmirtz goes almost naked with rollerblades and rams forward saying "I am a SUUUUPER STAAR!". You can stop pressing B again. If you fall off from a ledge when you're doing the attack, Doof will fall off making more damage that the attack itself Up B: Rocket Man Doofenshmirtz uses a rocket to fly upward. But it can be only used in mid air. On the ground, Doof will stay on the ground making a puff of smoke that damages the enemy and yourself. And yes, he's green while he's doing the attack. Down B: Ball-Gown-Inator Doof uses a gun to shoot a beam downwards that makes damage and puts the enemy in a dress. With a dress, the enemy constantly slips. You can get rid of it falling from a ledge of after 5 slips. This attack don't affect to female characters. They just get damage. Final Smash: Very Evil-Inator Doof presses a button and a big machine appears. This machine start shooting green beams to anywhere by multiple cannons. At the end of the attack, all the cannons shoot their beams. Taunts Up Taunt: Oh, I get it. (sarcastic) Ha ha ha Side B: Imagine all the evil things you can do with Zinc! Down B: (Laugh) Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: Uf! That was close! Victory 2: By defeaut! My favourite way to win! Victory 3: Stands like in his photo Lose Pose: Stands angry Moveset Theme *Opening Theme (Instrumental) - Phineas & Ferb *Doof's Defeat - Phineas & Ferb: Across the Second Dimension (Videogame) Other Attacks 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Slashes with a Bradwurst *Up tilt - Hits upwards with both arms. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Does a Short Ranged shot with a laser gun *Up smash - *Down smash - Creates an Inator that shoots downwards with a laser 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Red & Leo's Review Red: Oh my god Leo! Your Maths teacher wants revenge! Leo: Which teacher? That's Doofenshmirtz! Red: Doof... Ensh... Wow, what a complicated name. I'm sure that the show that he's from has a limitated humor to say funny words such as... Platypus! Leo: Yeah, more or less. But Doof is different! He's an evil scientist who wants to take over the World! Red: Of course! Leo: His inventions may look pathetic, but he has many posibilities to surprise us with their weird effects! Red: Effects like...? Leo: Have you ever imaginated yourself inside of a green bubble? or with a dress? Red: Yes, sometimes. But I'm sure he's no match to my magic, it's a thousand times weirder! Trivia *Along with CD-i Ganon , Doofenshmirtz is the only character who has two movesets from two Lawlers: Skapokon and Smash Lawler, who confirmed the moveset in Diglett 's video Video :::::::: Category:Lawl Nova Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:German Category:Villain Category:Celebrities Category:Cartoon Character Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Disney Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Offensive Category:Smash Lawler